Technical Field
This invention relates to a hydrogen storage heat pump and a hydrogen storage heat pump system.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, heat recycle systems employing, for example, adsorption-type heat pumps provided with adsorbers that adsorb and desorb fluid have been used in a variety of fields, and the heat recycle systems are applied to cooling and heating equipment, water heaters, and the like.
With regard to materials that can absorb hydrogen and desorb the absorbed hydrogen such as hydrogen absorbing alloys, it is known that a hydrogen adsorption reaction or a desorption reaction is associate with an endothermic and exothermic reaction. As a technique for extracting heat energy by utilizing the hydrogen absorption or desorption for providing heat, there is a report relating to a technique of absorbing hydrogen using a metal hydride and desorbing the absorbed hydrogen, as well as utilizing heat generated during a single hydrogen absorption/desorption (for example, see Marc Linder, Rainer Mertz, Eckart Laurien, “Experimental analysis of fast metal hydride reaction bed dynamics”, International Journal of Hydrogen Energy. Vol. 35 (2010), 8755-8761).